For You
by LaughingLadybug
Summary: "Winds in the east, mist coming in," he sang as he turned the screwdriver about. "Like something is brewin' about to begin," he continued contently. Jemma watched in awe. She knew his favorite color and what he liked on his pizza. She knew all his allergies and phobias, and all his likes and dislikes. But she did not know this. When Fitz was happy, he would sing.


"Winds in the east, mist coming in," he sang as he turned the screwdriver about. "Like something is brewin' about to begin," he continued contently. It was strange to see Fitz like this. He didn't look like he would explode if this project didn't finish. He seemed relaxed. Eyes were calm, hands held a steady pace, and the singing. The singing was beautiful. Soft and slow, a cascade of notes sweet and long, "Can't put my finger on what lies in store. I feel what's to happen, has happened before."

He continued the hum the same, sweet melody as he worked, and they all just watched. Ward found it funny that he show any signs of contentment, Skye saw it as a sweet reminder that he was human just like the rest of them (except, maybe Ward. There's no way he's human) but Simmons was in a quiet awe.

She knew his favorite color and what he liked on his pizza. She knew all his allergies and phobias, and all his likes and dislikes. But she did not know this. When Fitz was happy, he would sing.

This was the spark of a new, solo experiment for Jemma Simmons.

The next week floated in, still there was no singing, at least, not with her in the room. When he was alone and doing dishes or checking the results of the latest experiment he would sing. At first she thought it was just when he was alone, but May and Coulson disproved the theory right away. "Yes, I've heard him sing before," said May.

"So have I," Coulson added without looking up from his drink.

"Did he know you were in the room," she asked. They nodded, causing her heart to pop like a balloon. "What was he doing while singing."

"Working on that laser necklace thing the first time," May answered. Jemma nodded then turned to Coulson.

"Some Mary Poppins song while flipping through a book about pet monkeys," he answered. With that Simmons fled from the room. She went to her bunk and locked the door as tears fell like rain. She did not make him happy. Why? Why didn't she make him happy? They've been there right next to one another since The Academy. He'd always smile at her and tell jokes that he couldn't muster the courage the say to anyone else. Was all that affection fake? She could live with that, maybe even carry on the lie, but it was one small realization that killed her.

If she did not make Fitz happy, then there's no way he could love more than a friend. And for that, and that alone, she wept.

The next few weeks were quiet. Despite herself, Jemma strained her ears to hear the slightest musical note come from Leo's mouth.

Most would think the awkward engineer would not have noticed. Jemma stayed her bubbly self for his sake in the lab, but outside their own little world, she was right next to him, but a thousand miles away. She was either buried in a book, hiding behind a microscope or locked in her bunker. There was no reaching Jemma Simmons.

One night, Fitz had enough. He missed Jemma. He banged his fist knocked on her door three times, "Jemma," he called. "I know you're in there."

She opened door, sleepy eyed with a half -smile on her face. "Yes Fitz?"

"Where've you been," he asked.

"I'm not sure I follow," she answered.

"You've been a light- years away, Jemma and I want to know why," Fitz replied. He wasn't demanding. He was begging.

"I figured you'd be grateful, considering I don't make you happy."

"What gave you such a daft idea?"

She took a deep breath, "Because you don't sing when I'm around."

"What's that got to do with anything," Leo questioned. "If you haven't noticed, I don't bloody serenade anyone else on the Bus either!"

"I'm not talking about a serenade," she snapped. "When you're happy, you sing, and you never sing around me so I must not make you happy."

Fitz stared at her for a moment then started to laugh. "You honestly don't remember, do you?" The Brit gave him a puzzled look, "You don't remember how we met?" Simmons shook her head. "Remember, you were watching Mary Poppins and convinced me to watch it with you because I'd never seen before?"

"Oh, that. So, what's that got to do with anything," she inquired.

"Well….that was the happiest hour and a half I had had since going to the bloody academy. So whenever I'm happy, I think of that movie, and when I think of that movie, I think of you."

"You sing because of me," she asked, slight confused.

"I sing because of you," Leo confirmed. There was an awkward silence, and then Fitz smiled and kissed her cheek before holding out his hand. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her to him. His other hand rested on her hip. He spun her around singing, "Ain't it a glorious day? Right as a mornin' in May,I feel like I could fly. 'Ave you ever seen the grass so green? Or a bluer sky? Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Jemma." She giggled and laughed like a child and twirled all about with him. The joy in her eyes made Fitz keep going, her happiness added onto his. He knew that from this day on, she'd always know that he sings for her.


End file.
